Just the Way You Are
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: The things Troy Bolton loves about Gabriella Montez.


**So I heard this song and it inspired me. But I don't know if anyone will like it. Check it out though. (:**

* * *

Day 1 - - Her Eyes.

Thursday. Nothing memorable ever happens on Thursday. It's just that day in the week that's before Friday and after Wednesday. Wednesday is great since you know the week is almost over, Friday is the best since it's time for the weekend. So Thursdays often go unnoticed.

This is what Troy Bolton thought as he walked into Starbucks with his best friend Chad Danforth on a random Thursday in late August. Their classes at U of A were starting back up again and Chad and Troy had to get back into routine. They go to Starbucks on Mondays and Thursday for coffee to make sure they make it through the week and because they need to save some money.

They stood in line still tired from rolling out of their comfortable beds. If it was up to them they'd still be there, but Chad's girlfriend Taylor McKessie would have none of it. She called Chad every 3 minutes until she was convinced they were away, but that's Taylor for you.

"One week and I'm already done with this, we need to step our game up so we can be drafted this season Hoops," Chad said with all seriousness looking at the line of people in front of them. Troy chuckled running a hand through his short fauxhawk and looked at his friend.

"Is that right?"

"Hell yea, I mean we're a team so it's going to happen." Troy rolled his eyes knowing Chad had said the same thing last year.

Really he wouldn't mind not playing basketball as a career; he'd rather have a secure job. That way when he met the right girl they would be able to start a family without having to have to worry about him being injured. But that's not something you tell Chad, he's basketball or bust.

"Tell Taylor to stop calling us every 30 seconds and we'll see." Chad grinned looking over at Troy.

"Do you think she'll stop on account of me?"

"You're her boyfriend of like 1000 years,"

"Yea but she's Taylor, I mean she'd probably keep doing it even if I asked," Chad said nodded his head. Troy looked at his friend carefully before smiling.

"You whipped man," Chad punches his arm making Troy laugh.

"Wait until you meet a girl; I'm sure you'll be the same way."

"So you admit it," Chad opened his then closed it locking his jaw. Troy chuckled looking on the floor to see a student ID that hadn't been there before. Picking it up he tapped the shoulder of the petite brunette standing in front of them in line without even looking at the picture.

"Excuse me is this yours?"

The girl turned looking up and instantly locking eyes with Troy. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it slowly looking at Troy. Her big chocolate eyes searched his bright blue orbs. Troy tried to say something but nothing was working properly as in communication from the brain to mouth. She looked at him a heartbeat longer before her eyes drifted to the card Troy had forgotten about.

"Oh yea, I must have missed my purse," She reached for the card their knuckles brushing softly sending a shock through them both. Her eyes shot back to Troy who had never stopped looking at her.

Chad looked around the coffee shop not realizing what had just taken place. When his attention did come back to the pair he raised an eyebrow concluding that they were both weirdos. Though the girl was kind of hot, looking at her hand he read her student ID.

"You go to U of A?" He asked making her jump with a gasp turning her attention towards him.

"Yea, I'm just spending a year or two here before going to Stanford." She glanced at Troy who looked down quickly hoping she didn't know he had been looking at her.

"Cool, I hear they have mad game over there. I'm Chad," Chad smiled getting her attention.

"I'm Gabriella," Chad nodded looking at Troy who seemed to be having a conversation with himself. Clamping a hand on his shoulder getting his attention Chad said.

"This is Troy."

Looking back up Gabriella smiled at Troy her eyes lighting up. Troy smiled also thinking how her eyes were shining more than any star he had ever seen.

Day 14 - - Her Hair.

"He's got that look again," Chad said from his spot on the couch. Their friends looked over at the boy who was looking at his phone for the hundredth time that day.

"Oh leave him alone Chad," Taylor said with a smile "He's happy isn't that what we all want?"

"No," Their dramatic friend Sharpay piped in. "We want to meet this girl before he can go into la la land. I mean she could be a total bitch and we wouldn't know it." Everyone but Troy rolled their eyes. Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend laughed making her look at him with a glare.

"What is so funny sweetheart?"

"Oh nothing it's just…she 's nice, she wouldn't hurt a fly." Zeke said with a shrug.

"I agree with Zeke now can we please change the subject." Taylor said grabbing the remote from Chad who was going through the channels for the 7th time.

"Wait! So everyone has met this girl but me!" Sharpay squealed looking around at the group who all nodded.

"BOLTON!" Sharpay yelled in a Sharpay fashion catching Troy's attention.

"Yea?" He asked not realizing what had been going on.

"Why haven't I met this, this girl you've been dating?" Troy smiled looking anywhere but in Sharpay's direction.

"Well we're not exactly dating –" Taylor, Chad and Zeke all groaned making Troy laugh looking around at them.

"I'm serious! We've just been in the same place at the same time."

"And you went a movie 3 nights ago," Zeke pointed out. Troy rolled his eyes looking back at his phone.

"HEY! You never answered my question! Why haven't I met her?" Troy scratched the back of his neck thinking of a good thing to say. Thankfully there was knock on the door of their shared house, Troy grinned standing and looking down at Sharpay.

"You're meeting her now." He grinned rushing towards the front door.

"Is he serious? I haven't even prepared my questions for her!" Sharpay said with a pout leaning back into Zeke's embrace as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey snow queen this isn't a fucking job interview, they're dating." Chad said getting and giggle from Taylor who stopped when Sharpay glared at her.

Troy looked in the mirror checking his teeth before heading towards the door. He stopped before turning the knob to take a breath to seem relaxed. He prepared to open the door again and held a hand to his mouth checking his breath. Satisfied he opened the door to a grinning Gabriella Montez.

The light from outside seemed to glow around her making a silly grin come on Troy's face. She looked behind him giving Troy a chance to really take in how beautiful she was. She was in a simple floral spaghetti strapped dress, and some brown sandals. A brown fringe bag was on her shoulder and her hair was down in light curls.

"Hi," She said looking back at him with those brown eyes he saw in his sleep.

"Hey," He said feeling his face get hot. He's acting like he's in high school, he's 19 almost 20 years old he has to get it together one of these days, though around Gabriella it's hard.

"So, are you going to invite me in? Or are we going to stand here all say," She smiled looking at him expectantly. Troy frowned letting what she said register before jumping opening the door wider.

"Sorry I just…I - sorry," He said looking down moving from her way. She smiled walking in allowing him to close the door. "Sorry again I hadn't realized –"

"No worries," Gabriella said that shine coming to her eyes again, Troy nodded licking his lips.

"Well let's go downstairs there's another friend I want you to meet." Gabriella nodded walking towards the staircase him following close behind.

Troy looked at the back of her head thinking about how soft her hair must be. As she turned to slowly go down the stairs he reached out daring to touch one of the curls as they bounced. Catching one he let his fingers feel it before pulling away hoping she hadn't noticed.

Day 106 - - Her Smile.

Troy and Chad walked from the gym after practice. Each tired from the 2 hours of drills and suicides. A nap never sounds as nice as it does after working out.

"Are you going home?" Troy asked looking at his phone.

"No I think I'm going to go to the girls house. Shar and Zeke are on a date so I'll be able to have time with Tay. What about you? Any plans with our favorite freshman?" Chad asked with a grin as Troy tried not to smile.

"She's meeting me at the house which is why I asked –"

"Oh!" Chad exclaimed before nudging his good friend. "I see you player, I thought you two were waiting a year but that works too. Trying to get to 3rd before your dick hurts you,"

"Chad shut up, it's not even like that." Chad nodded obviously not believing it.

"Whatever you say Troy, but I'll see you," Chad said walking towards his car. Troy shook his head going to his truck sending a text to Gabriella that he'd be home soon.

When Troy got home he tossed his keys on the table heading up to his room. Gabriella had arrived before him and would most likely be in his room. Once on the second level of the house he walked down to his room at the end of the hall excited to see this girl.

"Hi!" She said cheerily beaming at him as he walked into the room.

She was on his bed wearing one of her favorite shirts, his black Lakers t-shirt. Her hair was sitting in a messy bun on her head. She was already under the covers since all they did on off days was lay around in each others arms. She looked beautiful as always

"Hey beautiful," Troy said with a chuckle dropping his bag on the floor by the foot of his bed. Kicking off his shoes, he pulled his warm ups off leaving him in a gray Red Hawks t-shirt and basketball shorts. Crawling on the bed he rested his head on his pillow with a sigh. Gabriella looked down at him and leaned down giving him a kiss before beaming at him again.

"Well aren't you a pocketful of sunshine today?" Troy commented as she rolled her eyes though the smile never left her lips.

"Whatever," she said before continuing, "How was practice superstar?"

"Mmm it was torture as always, how was class?" he asked looking up at her as she tried not to smile.

"It was…boring."

"Okay tell me," Troy said knowing something was on her mind.

"What?" she asked trying to seem as if she didn't know anything.

"Tell me what's up." She looked at him a moment before smiling excitement coming off her face. Troy kept a mental picture of her face knowing whatever she's about to say is going to make him just as excited.

"Well there's the council wants to have an auction for dates with guys around campus. And the freshman reps have to find hot guys. So I was wondering if you could get the basketball team to help." Troy opened his mouth to say okay but Gabriella cut him off "It's for a good cause, it's going towards breast cancer so it would make you guys look great and –"

"Gabriella,"

"Hmm?"

"I'll talk to them,"

"Really?" She asked hesitantly a slow smile coming on her face

"Really," Troy confirmed making Gabriella's face light up,

"Now kiss me," She rolled her eyes kissing him on the lips.

Day 461 - - Her Lips.

"I am never going to be a math guy," Troy said dropping his pencil; Gabriella looked at his paper before giving him a supportive smile.

"You're getting it though," She said

"Yea right," Troy said with a chuckle, "I wish I was as smart as you," He said looking in her eyes as a blush came to her olive cheeks.

"I'm not that smart, I'm pretty average." She said looking at her paper. Troy laughed reaching for her hand pulling her towards her which was easy since she was in a chair with wheels.

"If you're average I must be dumb," Troy said kissing her on the lips, loving the spark that ran through him every time he did that.

"You're not dumb, I mean you picked me so you have to have a brain." Troy sat back looking at her shocked. She tried not to smile as she looked over at him.

"Well isn't someone being cocky?"

"Shut up,"

"Gladly," He grinned kissing her soft lips getting the taste of her cherry carmex. She smiled kissing him again and again.

"Troy we have to stop," Gabriella said pulling away from him trying to be serious, Troy thought about it for a moment before shaking his head kissing her again.

Resting his hand on her thigh he traced his tongue on her lips making her open her mouth granting him access. He explored her mouth as he had done many times before though Gabriella started pulling away making Troy pout.

"Come on Troy we have to focus, I mean work now play later right?" Troy rolled his eyes kissing her again.

"Last time I swear," He held up his hands as she glared at him.

Day 713 - - Her Laugh.

"Alright everyone knows the plan right?" Sharpay asked looking around at the group who all nodded. Gabriella giggled in excitement making Troy look over at her with a smile and wink making her laugh.

"Gabriella you'll have to leave if you're going to laugh," Gabriella put a hand over her mouth though you could still heard her laughter.

"Gabriella," Zeke said with a smile trying not to laugh at her laughing. She put her other hand over her mouth.

"I knew we shouldn't have told her," Sharpay teased. Looking around the corner at the front door of the guys house.

"Maybe you're right," Taylor said eyeing her friend

"Bolton handle her," Sharpay snapped as Chad's car pulled up.

Troy smiled walking over to his girlfriend and pulling her into a hug. Taylor rolled her eyes at him as he rubbed her back moving them over so they could see Chad. Gabriella turned in his arms still giggling though softer this time. Troy looked down at her, how he was lucky enough to still be with such a beautiful girl was beyond him. Though he thanked god for her everyday.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Chad yelled putting his arms up in front of him as toy darts started flying at him.

Everyone started laughing leaning on the wall for support. Gabriella moved her hand from her mouth and laugh catching Troy's attention as he realized he missed it. Looking down at Gabriella she seemed to be having trouble staying up which made him chuckle. She was just adorable but in the sexy adorable way. She gave up her fight to stand and fell to the ground bringing Troy with her. Troy laughed looking at Chad's face as he still stood shocked at what had just happened.

Zeke was having trouble breathing and Sharpay was jumping around like a rabbit. Taylor wiped her eyes and walked towards Chad with difficulty since she was laughing so hard. Bringing his attention back to the beautiful girl in his arms Troy brushed his thumb across her cheek since she started crying from laughing so hard. Stopping for a moment she beamed at Troy kissing him on the lips.

"If you guys ever pull a prank on me, no sex for 3 months."

"Never dear,"

"Good," She said a smile on her face before moving from his arms to go and laugh at Chad some more.

Troy sat a moment longer listening as they laughed watching the video that Shar had done of the event. He smiled as he heard her laugh with happiness, she hates her laugh but he thinks it's music to his ears.

Day 1207 - - She's Perfect.

"So why won't you eat these delicious cupcakes that Zeke brought over?" Troy asked leaning against the doorframe of their apartment. Gabriella sighed walking out of the closet in her bra and a pair of his boxers with a glare.

"Because we're going to a wedding next week," Gabriella said eyeing the cupcake that Troy was eating.

"Okay and?" Troy said with a shrug thinking of how he was going to be the best man at Chad and Taylor's wedding. Gabriella's eyes became wide as he said this.

"And? How can you be so nonchalant?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Uh…" Troy said feeling like he was in trouble for something.

"Troy! I'm trying to lose weight!" Gabriella said making him frown in confusion looking at her petite frame "You eating that damn cupcake isn't helping!" She yelled before stomping into the closet.

Troy looked at the cupcake and set it on the dresser before walking towards the closet in their bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe again this time with his arms crossed. He eyed her as she looked through her clothes he thought she was breathtaking.

"Why?" she looked over at him.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to lose weight? You're beautiful," She sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Yea sure, but I'm going to be standing in front of many people I don't know and I want to look my best." Gabriella looked at him with a shrug, "So that means no cupcakes."

Having enough of this Troy walked into the closet and cupped her face kissing her on the lips. Pulling away he looked in her brown eyes seeing sadness.

"You trust me right?"

"Yes, with my life." She said not knowing where this was going.

"Then trust me when I say you are beautiful the way you are." Troy said moving some of her curls from her face.

"But Troy I want to look perfect on this day,"

"Gabriella I wish you could see what I see."

"Me too," She said with a pout,

"But you want to look perfect right?" Gabriella nodded and Troy dropped his hands from her face. Grabbing her hand he pulled her towards the bathroom. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Now I'm going to show you something,"

"Troy I don't want to see the glow in the dark condoms again," Troy rolled his eyes

"No I'm going to show you how you should look if you want to be perfect," Gabriella looked downfeeling hurt that he just confirmed that she wasn't in shape to stand in front of so many people.

"Show me," She said sadly, Troy's heart broke for a moment hearing her voice but he turned her so she was now facing the mirror.

"Look," She looked up expecting to see the cut out of some model in a magazine but saw herself. "Perfect is what you're searching for, perfect is right there," Gabriella looked in the mirror as Troy kissed her head wrapping his arms around her.

"Really?"

"Really," A slow smile came on Gabriella's face and giggled making Troy smile just seeing her happy again.

"Well in that case, you better not have eaten all of the cupcakes." Troy rolled his eyes as she rushed from the bathroom towards the kitchen. "Oh and tell Zeke to make us a cake!" She called over her shoulder. Troy laughed rolled his eyes.

"Yes dear."

Day 1214 - - She's Amazing.

"Troy you have the ring right!" Gabriella called from the bathroom. Troy sighed looking at his watch as he sat waiting on the couch in their apartment.

"Yes Brie I have the ring,"

"And Chad is showing up right!" He shook his head

"Yes he is!"

"Are you sure!"

"Yes dear, listen we are going to be late!" Troy called hoping that traffic isn't bad on the highway since at this rate they were going nowhere.

"Troy I'm trying to look good! I mean when people see me with you I want to look worthy!" Troy frowned leaning his head back to look down towards the bathroom.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" the light in the bathroom went off and she walked out and down the hall.

"Fine you big baby let's go," Gabriella said grabbing her things off the kitchen counter but Troy was still sitting on the couch looking at her.

"What, do I look okay? Do I need to change?" Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head standing walking over to her.

"No, there's nothing to change. You're amazing, just the way you are. You're beautiful," Troy said looking at her the same way he had when they met in Starbucks all those years ago. Gabriella blushed standing on her tiptoes kissing him on the lips.

"I'll believe you this time," She winked at him before walking towards the door.

Troy smiled following her out, making sure to lock the door to their apartment. So much had happened in the past few years and he was happy they had. He loved her, he was happy, never did he think he'd be this happy but he is. He dated a bit before Gabriella, but never did he love so much about a girl. Her eyes, hair, smile, laugh everything it was just perfect for him. When they got to the car Gabriella asked him again if he had the ring. As he did before he said yes, but she never asked whose ring he had, hers or Taylors. Just to answer the question he had both the wedding ring and engagement ring.

Today is Thursday, nothing memorable ever happens on Thursday. It's just that day in the week that's before Friday and after Wednesday. So Thursdays often go unnoticed. That is what Troy Bolton used to think, but looking back Thursday is a memorable day in the week. He met Gabriella, a girl who inspires him to be anything he wants to be, on a Thursday. He also is going to ask her to make him the happiest guy on earth on a Thursday. It'll be memorable if she says yes.

**Just the Way You Are**  
-Bruno Mars

* * *

**haha, uh yea. **

**review? maybe? pretty please. ;D **

**xoxo Zoe**


End file.
